Santa, Hermione y El muérdago-Reto HhT
by Leay93
Summary: Los incidentes navideños nunca faltan y Santa es el invitado que no puede fallar. Ante lo que parecería una navidad sin él, Harry sale al rescate y todo por influencia de una castaña. Ahora el moreno no sólo tendrá que enfrentarse a los niños inquietos, sino también a una petición por causa del muérdago.


**.:Santa, Hermione y el muérdago:.**

Hermione siempre lograba que hiciera desde las cosas más simples y sencillas, hasta las más complejas y vergonzosas, aquella ocasión entraba podía clasificarse en la última categoría. Y todo por culpa de aquel hombre, que no pensó que beber y volar no eran buena combinación. Y gracias a él y al increíble poder de convencimiento que la castaña ejercía, ahora estaba en casa de los Weasley, en vísperas de navidad, a punto de convertirse en Santa Claus.

Como cada año la familia de pelirrojos había hecho su tradicional cena navideña, en la cual no sólo se encontraban la familia, sino también estaban aquellos que sin llevar el apellido Weasley se habían forjado su lugar. Todo lucía normal, sin contratiempos: Fleur ayudando a Molly y Ginny con la cena, ambas buscando redimirse con la monarca pelirroja, la primera para ganar adeptos con su suegra y la segunda, a manera de disculpa por no revelarle que salía con el heredero Malfoy; Ron exagerando en los cuidados para con su rubia y embarazada esposa, Luna, y ésta, por su parte, quejándose de lo sobreprotector que era el pelirrojo; todos los niños jugando cerca del árbol cantor, que decoraba la sala; y Hermione preparando la poción multijugos que lo transformaría en un gordito, canoso y feliz Papá Noel.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto yo?- preguntó por enésima vez el moreno.

–Porque eres el único al que puedo confiarle este trabajo.

– ¿Por qué no a George o a Ron?

–No puedo creer que si quiera pienses en ellos como opciones- Hermione lo miró incrédula-. Además Ron está absorto en evitar que el aire toque a Luna.

–Bien, ¿qué tal Bill?

–El cuida a los niños.

– ¿Arthur?

–Harry, ¡basta!- la castaña pegó un pequeño grito.

–Bien- Harry contestó resignado-, pero ¿es necesaria la poción? Digo, puedo usar sólo el disfraz, que de por si es bastante humillante por sí solo.

–Tienes que, sino los niños sospecharán- la gryffindor daba sus razones mientras le terminaba de ajustar el gorro-. El cinturón lo dejamos al último, no sé qué tanto aumente el tamaño de tu estomago.

Con la última palabra dicha tomó la taza y se la dio en las manos al ojiverde.

–Hasta el fondo- refunfuñó Potter.

Harry comenzaba acostumbrarse al proceso de transformación, todo gracias a las misiones encubiertas que el ministerio le otorgaba, pero no por ello disfrutaba aquella en particular. Después del tiempo requerido para que surtiera efecto la poción, se acercó al espejo a mirar el fruto de la magia.

–Luego tendrás tiempo de admirarte Potter.

–No molestes Granger y mejor dime qué tengo que hacer.

–Simple, cuando sea medianoche, tendrás que entrar a la sala, junto con esto…

Hermione le entregó un saco lleno de los reglaos, no sólo los de los niños.

–Y tendrás que repartirlos, no te preocupes los nombres están en cada caja, será sencillo.

Harry simplemente dejó que Hermione le diera las instrucciones finales, mientras se preguntaba por qué se había dejado convencer y no fue hasta que la castaña terminó su sermón, con una sonrisa cuando lo recordó: era por ella, porque la amaba. Sin importar lo que le pidiera él lo haría, todo por nunca dejar que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Así que tomó la determinación, y una vez terminada su actuación le declararía sus sentimientos.

– ¿Entendido Harry? O mejor dicho, Señor Claus

–Muy graciosa Herm…

–Tía...

La pequeña Victoire interrumpió la replica que Harry estaba a punto de darle a la castaña. Una vez que la pequeña Weasley notó al hombre regordete y barbón, no tardó en reconocer a aquella figura.

–Por Merlín. ¡Eres Santa!- gritó emocionada.

Su gritó llenó todos los rincones de la planta baja de la madriguera, su grito fue un llamado para todos los demás niños que no tardaron en rodear a Harry. El moreno estaba entrando en pánico, todos los pequeños se pegaban a él, pidiendo sus regalos.

–Tranquilos- Harry clamó, con nerviosismo en su voz.

–Niños, ¿cómo esperan que les dé sus regalos si no lo sueltan?

Y como si hubiera sido una orden, las pequeñas manos abandonaron las piernas del hombre de rojo. Los ahora ojos azules le dieron las gracias silenciosamente. Hermione a su vez le tendía el saco para que lo tomara. Queriendo terminar con el show y temiendo que la poción perdiera efecto, el moreno se apresuró a entregar los regalos, el último en recibir su presente fue Teddy Lupin. El pequeño sostuvo la caja en sus manos, no sin dejar de mirar directamente al rostro transformado de Harry. El Gryffindor podía sentir los ojos analizándolo, sentía que el chico lo había descubierto. No sólo Harry notó la penetrante mirada, también Hermione se percató.

– ¿Qué pasa Teddy?

–Nada, sólo que hay muérdago sobre ustedes- dijo el niño, señalando con su dedo-. Y según la tía Luna, todos aquellos que estén bajo él, deben besarse.

Y como virus la petición se espació. En cuestión de segundos todos los presentes, incluidos los adultos clamaban por un beso entre Santa Claus y Hermione Granger.

–No, niños. No puedo besar a Santa- la castaña movió sus manos negando la petición.

Para Harry esa era una oportunidad única, tal vez mediante un gesto podría expresar lo que en palabras se le dificultaba. Impulsivo como era, besó tiernamente a Hermione. Fueron sólo segundos, instantes, que él deseaba prolongar e intensificar, pero recordó su apariencia y se controló. Se separó de ella lo suficiente para susurrarle "Te amo". Y sin decir otra palabra desapareció. Dejando múltiples reacciones: risas por parte de algunos Weasleys, sorpresa de otros tantos, y un incontrolable canturreo de parte de los más pequeños.

–La tía Hermione y Santa, son novios.

–Hermione Claus.

– ¿Ahora la tía Mione será quién traiga los regalos el próximo año?

Y muchas cosas más le siguieron a aquellos comentarios, pero sólo había una voz que se repetía en su mente, y esa era la de Harry diciéndole que la amaba. Sin notarlo una enorme sonrisa se imprimió en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los correspondientes._

El último reto del año :D (sé que tengo mil pendientes, pero siempre hay tiempo para un reto xD)  
Y bueno este último reto es una viñeta, no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir viñetas, pero pues hago el intento.

Y este reto va por parte de uno de los mejores grupos de FB **"Harmony hasta la tumba"** (SON LOS MEJORES CHICOS!) Y pues tiene un gran significado para mí porque en este año me aceptaron en tan genial grupo (uno de tres grupos en los que estoy) y fui feliz al saber que mi pasión Harmony era compartida por muchísimas personas más :D

Aquí esté espero y les guste, con esperanzas de que el otro año se concreten más fics (y no sólo Harmony)

Felices fiestas a todos!


End file.
